<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Blue Dress by chibixkadaj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457193">Little Blue Dress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibixkadaj/pseuds/chibixkadaj'>chibixkadaj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, consensual monster fucking, monster fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibixkadaj/pseuds/chibixkadaj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blonde wig, blue dress, white apron, stripped stockings-- Ten just knows that Taeyong is going to <i>love</i> him in this look. </p>
<p>And Taeyong knows that there is a <i>lot</i> to love about Ten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Blue Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Bzz...Bzzz...Bzz…!</i>
  </p>
</div>“Hey! Are you busy?”<p>“Uh. I just started a new game.” Taeyong switched his phone over from one ear to the next, sandwiching it between his head and his shoulder to free up his hands. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“Oh nothing. Nothing. So a new game means you’re free right?” </p>
<p>“Well, no, not really. It means that I’m playing right now and-- Oh fuck you!” Taeyong’s keyboard clacking grew louder, enough that it covered up the soft chuckling coming through the other end of the receiver. “Fuck!” Taeyong smacked his palm against his desk. “I died. I’ll call you back.” He hung up before Ten could say anything else.</p>
<p>His losing streak continued and by his eighth death he was ready to quit. He had to quit, or else his rank would drop. Taeyong pushed himself away, chair and all, from his desk and leaned his head back until it tapped against his room door. At the same time there was a knock on the other side. </p>
<p>Taeyong jolted. Nearly stumbling out of his chair, he managed to catch his footing at the last second and take a few steps away. Another knock had him turning around. At the third Taeyong pulled his chair out of the way and returned it back to its home underneath his desk. There was a peephole in his door but when he looked through it was dark. Huffing, he submitted to opening the door and facing whatever stranger was on the other side.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a stranger, though. It was Ten.</p>
<p>It was strange, though, because Ten was in a… costume.</p>
<p>“Alice…?”</p>
<p>“Hi~” Ten cooed, drawing back the hand that was deliberately covering Taeyong’s potential to peek outward. He gave a little wave. “Let me in.”</p>
<p>Taeyong, still pretty stupefied, tugged the door all the way open and stepped aside for Ten to enter. “What is going on?” He asked slowly. His mouth was going dry. “You, uh, look…”  </p>
<p>Ten turned dramatically, lifting a hand to swipe faux blonde hair off of his shoulder. He batted false eyelashes. “Yes~? Exquisite? Irresistible? Perfect? The best Alice yet?”</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess that’ll do.” Ten turned all the way around and draped his arms over Taeyong’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Taeyong’s hands fell onto Ten’s hips in kind, in time, and he tilted his head until his beanie slouched. Ten did him the favor of plucking it off of his lavender hued hair and he threw it towards the chair. </p>
<p>“What brought you over?”</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>“And what do you want to do?”</p>
<p>“You.” </p>
<p>“T-ten!”</p>
<p>“What?” Ten leaned in and nuzzled his nose just beneath Taeyong’s jaw. Wiry wig fibers scratched gently against their skin. “Surely this isn’t a surprise at this point? We’ve been at this for half a year.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah but you didn’t start being so bold until recently.”</p>
<p>“Bold?” Taeyong can hear the smirk in Ten’s voice. “Don’t you just mean honest? Honest about… how much I like you~?”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t the only thing you were honest about.” Taeyong deadpanned, earning him a bouncy laugh from Ten. </p>
<p>Ten nipped Taeyong’s jaw then drew back. “I wasn’t the only one who was more honest. Why else do you think I’m here? The second Sicheng asked for a princess dress party I knew you’d love it. Maybe even lose it. Sooo do you want me or not?” </p>
<p>“Of course I want you.” He squeezed Ten’s butt through the dress to punctuate the point, fully pouting right now.</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought!” Ten playfully pushed Taeyong away from him with a teasingly maniacal laugh. “Now go get on the bed.” </p>
<p>Taeyong shuffled over, shedding his zip up hoodie in the process. Ten did not have to tell him twice. But for as fast as he moved over and hoisted himself up, Ten took his time. Slow steps and gentle brushes of blonde hairs off his shoulders filled the space between the two of them. At one point he paused and bent over, hiking up the top of his stripped stockings until the elastic pressed into his thighs, pushing the skin above it out just the <i>slightest</i> bit. Taeyong’s mouth went dry. </p>
<p>“You can blink, you know.” Ten’s voice was light and airy. A hand nudged Taeyong back against his pillows and he swung one leg over maybe a bit more dramatically than was needed. He plopped himself into Taeyong’s lap.</p>
<p>“Oof!” </p>
<p>“Hehe, sorry sweetie.” Ten’s hand caressed the cheek of the boy beneath him, fingers shifting to cup his chin. “I’ll make it better.” He brought their lips together for a kiss. </p>
<p>One kiss turned into a second, then third, and suddenly there were hands on Taeyong’s shirt tugging it up and, after a sharp bite and pull on Taeyong’s bottom lip, over his head. It fell somewhere in the mix of manga stacks and loose plushies on the floor. “Oops~” Ten giggled.</p>
<p>“Oops.” Taeyong, breathless, agreed. His own hands fell onto the blue sleeves of the dress and then trailed around to find the zipper.</p>
<p>Ten bat them both away. “No no. This is staying on. That’s what you want, right?” A blacyijk eyebrow wiggled beneath the blond wig. </p>
<p>“Ah-- really?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Ten bent over and gave another little lip peck. “Really.” </p>
<p>That dry mouth suddenly had more saliva than Taeyong knew what to do with and he swallowed. Hard. A couple of times. “...Thanks.” </p>
<p>“Mhm~” Ten hummed. “Now, no more talking. We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”</p>
<p>Taeyong’s shorts were pushed away quickly-- quicker than Taeyong’s eyes could catch up with. Pushed and then peeled off and thrown into no man’s land. He watched as Ten’s fingers crawled, slow and steady, from his waist and over his chest, Ten arching his back like a cat to bring their chests together flushed Taeyong’s cheeks pink. Whenever Ten got <i>that</i> look in his eyes, the one that simultaneously made them sparkle and told Taeyong he was going to eat him up, it was over. His heart would race. His breath would catch. And he’d be reminded that <i>Fuck, this why I love this man so much.</i></p>
<p>Of course, Taeyong only had a few seconds to think because Ten was capturing his lips again and nibbling them apart so he could slip his tongue in. One hand teased at a nipple, rolling and pinching and pulling just enough to have Taeyong gasping into Ten’s mouth. </p>
<p>“Already?” He joked, as if he wasn’t also grinding down (and <i>hard</i>) against Taeyong’s hips. As if his whole thing wasn’t overstimulation and he wasn’t already toying with the other nipple and testing Taeyong’s level of hardness with his own body. He stuck his tongue out, but no sooner than Taeyong spared him a look did Ten dip down again to lick all over his neck. Up and down and up again, lapping like an eager kitty at a saucer at the spot just beneath his jaw. He sucked a deep red mark into his skin. </p>
<p>Trying to return at least a fraction of the favor, Taeyong slid his fingers down the side of the dress and reached under the skirt only to get caught in the layers and layers of petticoat beneath. He grunted. But with a little bit of flailing he was able to find the opening. One hand formed over the curve of Ten’s ass and the other toyed with the top of a stocking. He shivered as he slipped between the elastic and curled his fingers to scratch lightly at Ten’s skin. </p>
<p>Taeyong’s focus came around to Ten’s front. Just as he palmed at Ten’s cock in his briefs, Ten, too, was pulling Taeyong’s waistband down. </p>
<p>“How quick do you wanna go?” Ten asked in a soft exhale, eyes raking all over Taeyong’s bare body. He was shameless, and Taeyong loved it.</p>
<p>“Quick as you want.”</p>
<p>“That’s real quick, sweetie. You sure?”</p>
<p>In place of cupping Ten’s cheeks (it took Taeyong so long to get around the petticoats the first time that he didn’t really want to do it again so soon), Taeyong snapped his stocking against his thigh. Ten blinked over and Taeyong caught his gaze with a soft smile. “When it’s you I’m always sure.”</p>
<p>Ten’s own smile widened. He leaned in for another kiss, one far slower and much more sensual. “You’re so sweet. I could just eat. You. Up.” </p>
<p>“Then do it.” Taeyong gasped. “I’m ready.” </p>
<p>“Okay. Get me that lube then.”</p>
<p>That meant Taeyong had to free at least one hand. Pouting, he opted for the one that wasn’t halfway into the stocking because, well, maybe he was into this. A lot. So he freed the one that had been in Ten's underwear and found its way out of the petticoats to dig out the bottle from underneath his pillow (he and Ten did this, uh, a lot).</p>
<p>Ten sat back on Taeyong’s hips, perking with a soft ‘oh!’ when he felt how hard he’d become from just that bit of teasing. He didn’t linger, though, and instead brought his hands together before Taeyong’s face. “Pretty please.”</p>
<p>Ten collected a small puddle of cool liquid into his palm and hummed as it dripped out from his hold and onto Taeyong’s stomach, cool temperature making him wiggle. He dug around his own skirt to lube himself up, and smeared the rest over Taeyong’s hole. </p>
<p>“What I wouldn’t give to suck you off in that,” Taeyong murmured, voice caught between a whimper and a whine. </p>
<p>“You <i>can.</i> That’s the bubblegum flavored stuff, right?”</p>
<p>Taeyong checked the bottle and nodded. </p>
<p>“How about this…” Ten crawled back over him, slipping sticky hands underneath his arms to flip them over. He beckoned Taeyong to turn with a wave of a finger, and suddenly Taeyong’s knees were bracketing either side of Ten’s head and his face was buried in fluffy fabric and lace. It took a little digging, but he found what he was looking for and managed to peel away Ten’s underwear at just the same time as Ten asking him, “Mind if I prep you a bit?” </p>
<p>Taeyong glanced back and nodded, then looked turned forward, and took a long, slow lick over Ten’s cock. “Mmm…” That was, indeed, bubblegum. </p>
<p>Kitten licks turned into long drags of his tongue up and over the head and back down again. He suckled lightly at the base then drew back to take Ten all in until he felt two fingers slip carefully into him and had to gasp. Hot breath falling over Ten’s cock made the man beneath Taeyong shiver too. </p>
<p>“You okay, sweetie?” Taeyong heard from behind him. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Taeyong exhaled. “G-great. Keep going.” He wiggled his hips.</p>
<p>At the pace Ten was fucking Taeyong open with his fingers, Taeyong tried to match with his suckling. Licking and sucking and giving the softest scratches with his front teeth. He could feel all the ways Ten was falling apart beneath him. All the time his cock would twitch and his breath hitched, prompting his body to brush against Taeyong’s. He felt like maybe, just maybe, he was tugging Ten to a quick ending. But it got hard to keep up when Ten stopped scissoring and opted in for a third finger. And in the end, Taeyong had to give up. He broke away with a lewd pop, and instead tugged as much of Ten’s outfit as he could to his chest, pressing his face back into the petticoats and moaning softly. </p>
<p>“Ten.” He shivered, pressing his hips back in time with those nice thrusts, wiggling them, trying to draw Ten in deeper than fingers could go. “Please…”</p>
<p>“One second, sweetie. You’re almost ready.” And all Ten ‘needed’ to do was curl his fingers and make Taeyong cry, which he did with a press against his sweet spot. “Okay, okay.” Now that Taeyong was a mess above him, half burying his face, half gasping, and all melty, Ten felt ready to let them continue. </p>
<p>They flipped around again. Taeyong’s head hit his pillows and his whole body splayed out across his blankets for Ten to drink in. His nails followed suit, dragging red lines across Taeyong’s torso and up his sides. Back at the top, he cupped Taeyong’s chin and brought them back together for a very sloppy kiss. He pressed their cocks together as well, tickling the skin of Taeyong’s tummy and hips with the end of his dress. </p>
<p>“You want it, right?” He giggled.</p>
<p>Taeyong’s bottom lip pushed out in a pout. “What do you think?” He whined. </p>
<p>“Say please~”</p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Ouch. So rude.” Ten tried to pull back and make a point, deprive Taeyong, though just for a moment, but he could only make it maybe an inch before Taeyong had wrapped his arms around him and tugged their chests together with a very hard <i>thud.</i> “That hurt you more than it hurt me, you know.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Taeyong grumbled.</p>
<p>But now that Ten’s face was back against Taeyong’s neck it gave him perfect access to start marking Taeyong up again. At the same time, he checked the hardness of Taeyong’s cock and his readiness for the next part. When it all seemed good, he moved away again-- but now without dragging his tongue all over and down the expanse of Taeyong’s chest and over his thighs.</p>
<p>Okay, he had to give some hickies here too.</p>
<p>“Condom?”</p>
<p>Taeyong shook his head. They’d been with only each other for so long, it no longer felt needed.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me. Bottle, please?” </p>
<p>Taeyong placed it into Ten’s hand and watched him lather himself up again, all smooth and slick and bubblegum-y. Ten’s lips parted again but Taeyong beat him to the punch.</p>
<p>“I’m ready. G-give it to me Ten.” Because <i>fuck</i> he wanted him so badly. </p>
<p>Ten’s giggles shifted into soft smiles. He gave a little nod. Doing one more check over them both, he fluffed his dress out of the way and pressed the head of his cock to Taeyong’s entrance. Ten swallowed, one hand holding himself and the other seeking out Taeyong’s hand to help with all that rooting and bracing and stuff. </p>
<p>It never mattered how many times they did this because every chance was one Ten was eternally grateful for. It was never new, but always cherished. </p>
<p>Taeyong’s head fell further back against the pillows. His back arched. He lifted his legs from the bed and wrapped them around Ten’s waist. With the hands that held one another, Taeyong tugged back so he could press it by his head. That pulled Ten forward, and since they were so close why not share another kiss? By the time they broke apart, Ten had buried all the way into Taeyong’s body.</p>
<p>“You’re so hot, sweetie. You feel so warm. Wrapped around me.” </p>
<p>“Thanks to you,” Taeyong returned, head turning towards the spot where he could feel Ten’s breath falling on him. “You fill me… s-so good.” </p>
<p>“And you know I can do more than that,” Ten giggled. “I’m going to move, okay?”</p>
<p>Ten drew his hips back slowly, moving all the way until only his tip remained. It gave him a chance to re-fluff his dress, draping it over Taeyong as much as he could. Climbing back over him helped, too, and Taeyong revelled in the way the fabric brushed forward and back over his stomach with each thrust. His eyes closed before they could roll back. </p>
<p>What started slow turned into deep, <i>hard</i> pistoning thrusts that pushed all air out of his lungs and had him forgetting the need to even catch his breath. Taeyong’s free hand scrambled for Ten’s chest, latching into the top of the apron and pulling them as close to one another as possible. In return, Ten freed his waist from Taeyong’s legs and pushed them back until Taeyong’s knees were hovering just over his comforter. </p>
<p>“I always love how flexible you are,” Ten cooed. “Gives me the chance to do this.” He thrust in <i>deep,</i> deep as he could go, greedy eyes watching the way Taeyong’s whole body rocked with it and how much more of a mess he became. Taeyong couldn’t even string moans together, let alone sentences, mind plunged in nothing more than how good he felt. And that was exactly how Ten wanted him. </p>
<p>Taeyong’s hand searched for purchase wherever they could find it-- his pillow, Ten’s body, his own skin. He’d only just settled at hiding his face in the crook of his arm when Ten took his it away and peeled it back. “Nu uh. I wanna see your pretty face fall apart.”</p>
<p>He shifted his hips and picked up his pace, seeking out that same sweet spot from earlier, and once he found it he pounded relentlessly. Taeyong’s breath hitched. His whole body started trembling, to the point where he had to drop his legs and his head-- basically any part that wasn’t being held up by Ten (or pillows) sank into his sheets. He tried desperately to push back against Ten’s hips, meet him thrust for thrust. </p>
<p>He wasn’t very successful, but at least he tried. </p>
<p>Instead his body moved rather erratically, more or less out of his control but that’s what Ten wanted. That’s what he craved. And with a teasing touch that trailed down Taeyong’s chest, pinching a nipple on it’s way, Ten took hold of Taeyong’s cock and started pumping in time. “Cum for me,” he whispered, biting his lip to focus. He was on the edge, too. “I’m ready, sweetie. I want it.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Taeyong gasped. His hand fell onto the head of his own cock and he <i>shook</i> it side to side, needy, wanting so bad for release. But more than that, pointed as down and towards him as possible because he wasn’t going to ruin Ten’s dress.</p>
<p>He… wanted to play like this again if they could. Soon.</p>
<p>With another good thrust and pump and, blessed thing Ten was for this, tongue-locked kiss, Taeyong shuddered into his orgasm. Stream after stream of white painted over his chest (note: and not Ten’s). When he finally felt like he’d returned to his body, Taeyong was well and truly spent. And as he shivered with aftershock, he felt Ten return the favor and release <i>everything</i> into him. </p>
<p>“God you’re gorgeous,” Ten panted. His one clean hand let go of Taeyong’s to caress his cheek. “Just looking at you gives me new life.”</p>
<p>“Look at yourself. But not right now. Right now, I wanna look at you.”</p>
<p>Taeyong managed to get one of his eyes open just in time to see rich, purple tendrils starting to stretch out from around Ten. <i>Oh?</i> He parted his lips but only a laugh puffed out. The tendril nearest to Taeyong’s face caressed his cheek. </p>
<p>“Put those away,” Taeyong teased between a flurry of giggles. </p>
<p>“But you like them so much.” Ten pouted. “You’re blushing even now.” </p>
<p>That may be true, but God Taeyong was already so spent. Ten was still buried deep into him, too. </p>
<p>“I l-like them but we just finished. And…” Taeyong lifted a hand just to run it down the white apron still, somehow, holding onto Ten’s front. At the bottom he started playing with the ruffly fringe. “Will they ruin this? Don’t you have to give it back?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, sweetie.” Ten smiled widely. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. “This is all mine now. That was we can play whenever we want.” </p>
<p>Taeyong gulped. In a brief brain lapse, where all his words disappeared thanks to a shiver spreading out from his spine, he chased after Ten’s lips and gave him another kiss instead of speaking. “You,” he stammered upon breaking off, close enough that Ten could still feel his breath. “You’re always thinking of me.”</p>
<p>“I just love you. What can I say?” </p>
<p>Taeyong kissed him again. “I love you too.” He could feel the smile spreading across Ten’s lips against his own and it signaled that the quick peck he intended was about to become much more. Sure enough, two of Ten’s tendrils wrapped around to support Taeyong’s head. Ten used his mouth to open Taeyong’s wider and slipped his tongue in. Taeyong tried to match it, tried to tap his own around Ten’s in the same way, tried to reach the corners of Ten’s mouth like he felt happening to himself. But no sooner than he welcomed his lover in, Ten stopped him with a surprise elongating and expansion of his own tongue. He wrapped it <i>all</i> around Taeyong’s, circling from tip to base, and sucked hard, until Taeyong was little more than a melting, whimpering mess still beneath him (and around him). </p>
<p>Hand clutching to the apron, Taeyong let out a long moan. And when Ten finally freed him, it wasn’t without letting his tongue unwrap slowly, centimeter by centimeter, until they were connected by nothing more than a string of saliva from tip to tip. Ten’s grin widened, revealing a whole set of pointy teeth. “Still think I’m gorgeous?”</p>
<p>“The prettiest thing in the world,” Taeyong replied in full honesty. He touched Ten’s cheek, then the bits of black poking out from under his now slightly disheveled wig, down his neck, and finally over to a tentacle. It vibrated at his touch, forming into a happy curl and settling in his palm. “All of you. Always have been.” </p>
<p>Another tentacle pressed to Taeyong’s cheek like a kiss. </p>
<p>“They’re flattered,” Ten said. “They want to play, too, but one ‘no’ and I’ll put them away.” </p>
<p>“Well…” Another poked Taeyong’s cheek playfully. “I know they’re out because we’ve just fooled around. They’ve been given a snack and now they want to feed, right?”</p>
<p>Ten nodded, heart warm at the way Taeyong could now explain away Ten’s… Ten-ness. </p>
<p>Taeyong continued, “Then… who am I to say no? I should start what I finish.” </p>
<p>“Lee Taeyong. You kinky boy, you.” Ten had pulled all of his tendrils back towards him, as if it ask Taeyong again: ‘are you sure?’ But Taeyong had done this before-- many times. He’d taken all one, two, three, four, to seven of them night after night. Sure, he was tired--and still a little dizzy from the whole dress ordeal still before him--but he wasn’t going to stop now. So he gave another nod and put his on Ten’s biceps. </p>
<p>“Give it to me,” he whispered. “<i>All</i> of it.”  </p>
<p>Two tentacles came forward and wrapped around Taeyong’s wrist, tugging him upward as Ten, finally, pulled out. Magic monster that he was, though, he was already hard. The challenge was really to get Taeyong to the same place. Ten started the process with some sloppy kisses.</p>
<p>While Ten’s mouth kept Taeyong’s occupied, his tendrils went to work on his body. Two wrapped around his nipples. One trailed over his thigh leaving sticky residue in its wake. And the final two swirled around his entrance, giving it enough of a poke that Taeyong jolted. At some point, though he didn’t remember, Ten had urged Taeyong’s legs around his waist and he went with it. Like this, Taeyong was practically hovering over his own bed--body at Ten’s whole mercy. </p>
<p>“I--” Taeyong gasped when they broke off, but before he could say anything a tentacle left his chest to take Ten’s place. Taeyong’s eyes went wide. His mouth worked around the slipperiness, the pad of his tongue pressing flat to the underside until it swirled around and top became bottom became top again. Taeyong’s eyes flitted over to Ten who just tilted his head. Then, with the slightest of nods from Taeyong, he went on with fully fucking his face. Hard.</p>
<p>Taeyong whimpered, saliva dribbling down his chin and so much ecstasy in his eyes he wondered if he could get hard and finish all in the next moment. His body felt like it. Ten worked Taeyong’s mouth at a breakneck pace but his hands moved slower. They held Taeyong’s body with all the gentleness and care in the world, coaxing out any building tension with soft taps of his fingers. He replaced his own tendrils and started playing with Taeyong’s chest, rolling his nipples in small circles with his fingers. </p>
<p>“I love you,” he whispered, calling Taeyong’s watery eyes to him. “I love you so much. You take me so well.” </p>
<p>Taeyong moaned in response. </p>
<p>“Want to take more?”</p>
<p>“Mmf…” </p>
<p>Ten barked out a laugh. “That’s a yes, right?”</p>
<p>Taeyong reached between them, fingers wrapping loosely around Ten’s still-hard length. He gave it a loose tug.</p>
<p>“It’s all yours, sweetie.” </p>
<p>The dress came off. But the stockings stayed on.</p>
<p>It wasn’t Ten himself that made the first move-- or, it was Ten, but not the part most visibly attached to his body. The tentacle that hadn’t left Taeyong’s thigh slithered all the way up his leg and pushed inside his still wet, still lubricated entrance. Taeyong’s back arched, chest now pushed all the way into Ten’s hands. He trembled, unable to grasp onto anything but his own hands, still suspended in the air, in an attempt to keep from all out shaking uncontrollably. Bitten down nails dug dull holes into his skin. </p>
<p>Ten pulled him closer, secured his legs higher around his waist once more, and, while still suspended and half stuffed with a tentacle, thrust in again. Displaced tentacles took to Taeyong’s wrists, tying them up further and lifting his arms as above his head as possible. The one in his mouth wasn’t stopping. </p>
<p>“You feel good, sweetie?”</p>
<p>Taeyong whined out a ‘yes.’ </p>
<p>“You want more?”</p>
<p>Taeyong practically shouted a second one. </p>
<p>Another tendril pushed its way into him, even wrapped around Ten’s own cock to make the experience… more. So much more. Two, thick, forces fucking into him at an alternating pace. Taeyong’s eyes rolled to shut. His body bounced all without his own assistance. If he could press his hips back he would, but Ten had taken him from every angle and where his tentacle pushed Taeyong downward by his mouth the rest of him thrust him back up from the bottom. To say it was bliss wouldn’t be enough. If Taeyong was told he’d died and gone to heaven, however, he’d be more inclined to believe it. </p>
<p>And he got to experience this any night they wanted to.</p>
<p>Ten’s hands had slipped to Taeyong’s sides. One sneaky tendril fell hard against Taeyong’s chest, marking him red in its wake, and wrapped around an unattended nipple and Taeyong--- </p>
<p>The tendril in his mouth slipped away as his head fell back, a sharp and silent scream on his lips as he came, untouched, all over both of their chests. He went limp, save for a hand that slipped free and now pressed against Ten’s abdomen to tell him ‘More. Keep Going. Don’t stop.’</p>
<p>And Ten obliged. The first tendril returned back between Taeyong’s lips. Every part continued to thrust and toy with everything he had in him. Every bit of him loving on every inch of Taeyong because how could he not with such a man in his hold? Taeyong continued to whimper and whine, crying “Ten. Ten. Ten,” ever so softly. The only thought on his mind. </p>
<p>With a sharp grunt, and a swelling that began at the base of each tendril and coursed all the way through until the ends, Ten released with no warning. White and translucent streams painted Taeyong inside and out. And though all of Ten did slow, no part of him stopped until everything had been spent. He withdrew his one from Taeyong’s mouth first, using it to caress his cheek and encourage Taeyong to swallow, then breathe again and ease the racing state of his lungs and heart. Then Taeyong was set back onto the bed, freed enough that he could half curl onto his side and melt into his soiled sheets. </p>
<p>He felt Ten pause. Summoning up the strength to get his eyes open, he saw his monster of a lover looking exactly at the point where they remained connected. And as Ten pulled out slowly, Taeyong realized he was <i>watching</i> everything spill out of him. His cheeks turned the brightest shade of red yet.</p>
<p>“D-don’t,” Taeyong whined loudly, hand tapping around mindlessly for a pillow until he snagged a corner and managed to throw it at Ten. It was easily caught with two tendrils and Ten’s arms hugged it casually to his chest, revealing yet another sharp and toothy grin. </p>
<p>“What~?”</p>
<p>“You know what--” Taeyong’s air left him in a puff, crushed under the weight of Ten collapsing onto him, pillow and all. He started nosing at Taeyong’s jaw. </p>
<p>Slowly, Taeyong wiggled his arms free so he could wrap them around a lithe waist. Their chests couldn’t press because of the pillow but Taeyong felt Ten’s warmth nonetheless. He could sleep like this. He was already starting to.</p>
<p>“Ah, ah, wait. We need to shower. I’m not leaving you covered in slime for the whole night.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm…” Taeyong held tighter. “But you <i>could.</i>”</p>
<p>“And have you yell at me tomorrow? I think not.”</p>
<p>“Does that mean you’re staying the night? If I can see you tomorrow?” This time, Taeyong’s voice lilted, light and hopeful. </p>
<p>“Of course I’m staying the night. Now come on.”</p>
<p>Five of his tendrils wrapped around Taeyong’s body, peeling him from the bed and putting him directly into Ten’s arms. Two lingered to gather up dirty sheets, and the rest of them headed to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Clean me up.” </p>
<p>“You brat.” But Ten already had the bottle of soap in his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>